<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Arrangement by nekluvshp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258125">The Arrangement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekluvshp/pseuds/nekluvshp'>nekluvshp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shots/Short Stories [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Arranged Marriage, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Forced Marriage, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex, Wedding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekluvshp/pseuds/nekluvshp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world is arranged to be married to a wealthy man he doesn't know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shots/Short Stories [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>So this is the fate of the one who saved the world and survived the killing curse. </em>Harry thought dejectedly as he stared unseeingly at the contract in his hands. <em>To marry a man that I not only don’t love, but one I don’t even know.</em></p><p> </p><p>For the umpteenth time Harry tried to tear up the piece of parchment. But the magic in it prevented any damage from being done. He drew his wand and tried to set it on fire. The flames danced around it for a few seconds before dying out as they had nothing to burn.</p><p> </p><p>Life before vanquishing the Dark Lord had been bad and Harry thought there was no possible way it could have gotten any worse. Apparently, he had been very, very, <em>very</em> wrong.</p><p> </p><p>The Dursleys, being the evil bastards that they are, had found a sort of “reimbursement” for all the money they had to spend on their “good for nothing” nephew. They sold him, sold him to a man, a muggle no less, who somehow knew all about the Wizarding World and magic. Harry suspected he might be a squib.</p><p> </p><p>Less than two months ago, the man had approached his uncle and explained that he knew about Harry, what he was, and what a “burden” he must have been. Vernon couldn’t say yes fast enough to the man’s offer and he became a millionaire overnight.</p><p> </p><p>They informed him of his future the day Harry returned after sixth year. He was sixteen; underage in both worlds and because of that, he had absolutely no say in the matter, not even now that he was seventeen. It was already done.</p><p> </p><p>This man, Eric Harrison, arrived a day later to take a look at Harry in person and to explain why he chose the raven haired boy to be his spouse.</p><p> </p><p>“I am a very wealthy man, Harry.” He had said. “I need, and would like to have, an heir to pass my business and wealth to but, I find myself in a very awkward position. I’m gay, so obviously marrying a woman is out of the question and I absolutely refuse to raise a bastard child.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry stared up at the man. He had wavy brown hair that was messily pushed back, a few strands falling over his face. His eyes were a deep brown that almost seemed black and his voice made the hair on the back of Harry's neck stand on end. This Eric Harrison had a very smooth personality that made it seem like he was very good at hiding things.</p><p> </p><p>“What… what does that have to do with me?” Harry finally asked, barely suppressing a stutter.</p><p> </p><p>A deceptive smile graced Eric’s lips and he slid uncomfortably close to Harry. “You are a very powerful wizard. This will help ensure the conception of a child between us.” He explained.</p><p> </p><p>Harry's eyes grew impossibly wide. “What are you talking about?” He screeched. “You do realize I’m a boy, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Eric raised his hand to the boy’s face and trailed a finger down his cheek. “So innocent and naïve.” He murmured. “Didn’t they teach you at Hogwarts that wizards can, in fact, get pregnant?”</p><p> </p><p>“N-no.” Harry stuttered as he leaned away from the chilly appendage running along his face. “And h-how do you know about Hogwarts? You’re a muggle.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m a squib.” He stated. Harry had been right. “I wasn’t allowed to attend a wizarding school of course, but my parents still taught me everything they knew about magic. When I turned eighteen, I left home to start work on building my fortune. I wanted my parents to be proud of me even though I wasn’t magical.” Eric closed the spaced between them, their thighs touching.</p><p> </p><p>Harry backed as far away from him as he could but found himself against the headboard of his bed. Why did the Dursleys have to leave them to talk in private?</p><p> </p><p>Before he could react, Harry found a pair of lips pressed to his and a sly tongue pushing its way into his mouth. For several seconds, the muscle wandered his mouth until his lack of response convinced the man to pull away.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t expecting anything more. In fact, I think I would have been rather disappointed had you reacted.” Eric said huskily into the boy’s ear. “I like how inexperienced you are and I will greatly enjoying breaking you in.”</p><p> </p><p>A hand ran up Harry's thigh and he couldn’t hold back a fearful shudder. <em>He’s going to rape me!</em> He screamed in his head. But before the hand reached his groin, it was removed and Eric had backed away.</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately, the wedding isn’t until the end of the summer so I’ll just have to be patient and restrain myself, tradition and all that.” It wasn’t a complete lie. He did want to follow tradition but it was more the fact that he didn’t want the child to even be <em>conceived</em> out of wedlock.</p><p> </p><p>Eric stood and made his way to the door of Harry's bedroom. He turned back and said, “I’ll be back later in the week. We need to buy you a more suitable wardrobe.” He toed a pair of old jeans on the floor and sneered at the garment. With that, he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Harry slumped back onto the bed and felt relief flood every cell in his body.</p><p> </p><p>The engagement announcement was in the <em>Daily Prophet,</em> and just about every other wizarding newspaper and magazine, within a week, if not the very next day.</p><p> </p><p>~!~</p><p> </p><p>In another place, in a beautiful manor, a young, blonde man was reading the morning paper as he sipped a cup of coffee. He immediately noticed the picture of a familiar black-haired boy fidgeting and staring nervously at the camera.</p><p> </p><p>Draco's eyes moved from the picture to the headline, expecting another story about how Harry saved the world and destroyed the darkest wizard of all time. He sputtered in his drink and felt the ceramic cup leave his hand before it smashed on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it, Draco?” Lucius Malfoy inquired from across the breakfast table. Wordlessly, the younger blonde handed the, now coffee stained, paper to his father.</p><p> </p><p>The man pulled out his wand and siphoned the hot liquid off the paper so he could read it properly. His eyes widened slightly as he read that morning’s headline:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Boy-Who-Lived to Wed Wealthy Squib</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The article itself was fairly short. Aloud, Lucius read:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, has found true love at last in the form of one Eric Harrison, 28. Not much is known about the wealthy squib, as the happy couple has yet to be interviewed. But Mr. Harrison gladly provided us with a summary of his relationship with the young Potter.</p><p> </p><p>In his letter, Harrison stated that he first met Harry Potter shortly after the beginning of August of last year. Though he is a squib, he immediately knew who this young man was.</p><p> </p><p>Harrison found himself falling in love at first sight with what he called, “a rare beauty.” He took it upon himself to start a relationship as pen pals with our young hero, falling more in love with him every day.</p><p> </p><p>By the time our Savior left Hogwarts for the year, Harrison knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Harry and he was sure the other felt the same for him.</p><p> </p><p>After giving Potter a day to settle in, Harrison arrived at his relative’s home and immediately proposed. He was ecstatic when Harry screamed his acceptance and leapt into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Harrison assures us that an interview will be scheduled in the near future. He also gave us a small peek into their life as a soon-to-be-married couple, that we should expect an announcement for the birth of their first child within a year of the wedding.</p><p> </p><p>The Harrison-Potter wedding will be taking place August 30<sup>th</sup> of this year and will be a private, invitation only affair. It will be an event of a lifetime and anyone who receives an invite should consider themselves among the luckiest men alive.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lucius looked from the paper to his son to see a look of forced blankness on his face. With a raised eyebrow, the man asked, “Isn’t Potter the one you’ve been gushing about the past two days you’ve been home?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do not <em>gush</em>, father.” Draco stated firmly. Very quietly and sadly he added, “And yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well it appears he was only using you to gain experience for his future husband.” Lucius said coldly.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not true!” The younger blonde snarled and the paper that was now sitting in the middle of the table burst into flames. Lucius quickly doused the fire as Draco continued a little more calmly, “You don’t know Harry. He wouldn’t have told me he loved me if he didn’t mean it.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you going to do about it?” The Malfoy patriarch asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I need an invitation to that wedding.”</p><p> </p><p>~!~</p><p> </p><p>Harry watched as the flames surrounding the contract died out once again. He couldn’t remember how many times he’d tried it since his birthday a few days ago and he only grew more and more depressed each time it didn’t work.</p><p> </p><p>The pile of ash on his desk drew his attention for a moment. He’d written a letter to the ministry asking them to get him out of the contract. But apparently, they thought it was a good idea. Harry thought they were just afraid of him and wanted to keep him under control somehow. This was the solution they had been looking for as restrictions would have to be placed on his wand since he was marrying a non-magical being.</p><p> </p><p>Letting the document flutter to the floor, Harry stared out the window, waiting and watching for Hedwig to return with a reply to the letter he’d sent out just that morning. He thought over his words for the millionth time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Draco,</p><p>I know you’ve probably heard by now, but I’m getting married. I would have told you myself but until a few days ago, I had been adamantly trying to get out of it. You see, it’s an arranged marriage, worse actually. My uncle sold me to this man. I’d never even met him until the day after I got back from school.</p><p>As it said in the paper, expect an announcement for our first child within a year. That’s the only reason why he wants <em>me</em>. I’m powerful and it’ll be more likely he can get me pregnant; something I didn’t even know was possible until he told me!</p><p>But you know what the irony is, he won’t be able to. Not for a while at least. You see, I’m already pregnant. I know because I have all the symptoms. I’m just lucky that my muggle relatives are stupid and think it’s “wedding jitters” or something like that.</p><p>Eric’s not that stupid though. He’ll probably figure it out the first night we’re together and then make me kill it.</p><p>In case you haven’t realized this yet, I’m pregnant with your child. I’d say probably close to five months by now. Yeah, I wasn’t sick toward the end of the year. I wish I would have listened to you and gone to see Pomfrey.</p><p>I’ve enclosed an invitation. Your parents are invited as well. I understand if you don’t want to come, though. It would probably just make it harder if I had to see you anyway.</p><p>Most likely, the next time you see me will be on the train for school and I’ll be a married man. Harry Harrison… you think he’ll let me keep my last name? I doubt it. This bastard would probably make me change my first name.</p><p>I just want you to know that I still love you and always will. I’ll think about you every time he touches me and I’m sorry our baby will never be.</p><p> </p><p>Forever yours,</p><p>Harry</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry didn’t even realize he was crying until he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He quickly put up a glamour to hide his pregnant state, something he had been doing since he became of age.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in.” He weakly called. The door creaked as it opened and a much hated face popped in. Harry didn’t even have to look to know who it was.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Harry.” He said cheerily as he walked in.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Eric.” Harry quietly replied, still staring out the window at the sunset orange sky.</p><p> </p><p>The man sat beside him on the bed and asked, “What’s wrong, love?” Harry <em>attempted</em> to suppress a shudder at the endearment. He didn’t want anyone other than Draco calling him that.</p><p> </p><p>“I wrote a very good friend of mine a letter and I haven’t heard back yet.” He lied. “He probably hates me since I didn’t tell him about the wedding myself.” His voice held little to no emotion in it. He’d have to learn to be indifferent if he wanted to stay sane.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there anything I can do for you?” Eric asked as he placed a hand on Harry's knee.</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you send out the invitations I gave you for your friends?” He started rubbing circles on Harry's knee with his thumb in what was supposed to be a soothing manner. It only made Harry want to vomit or punch him. But he had already resigned himself to his fate and ignored both feelings.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” He replied simply.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Now, it’s time for my daily kiss.” This had become a ritual for him. He’d show up almost every evening to give Harry a good night kiss. He figured the man wanted him used to his touch by their wedding night.</p><p> </p><p>Like the good little “house wife” Harry was sure he was expected to be, he turned toward his intended. But he wouldn’t look at him.</p><p> </p><p>Just like the first time, Harry stayed perfectly still as a foreign tongue explored his mouth. Eric had been happy with this reaction for a while, but after over a month of kisses, the man would appear frustrated when he pulled away. He never said anything, but Harry still knew he was getting angry about it.</p><p> </p><p>After some time, it became clear that this kiss was different. It had already lasted twice as long as the others and the man seemed to be putting more into it than usual.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was about to jerk away or push the other off of him, when the hand on his knee suddenly slid up his leg and cupped his crotch. When it started rubbing him through his jeans, he felt absolutely mortified that his body reacted.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop.” Harry whimpered when the hand sped up and he began panting. “I said stop!” He stated more forcefully. Eric gradually slowed his hand down before pulling it away with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right. It wouldn’t do for me to get carried away.” He said as he put some space between the two of them. Of course, that wasn’t the reason Harry had wanted him to stop. The same hand came up and settled on his cheek. “But you can’t deny me forever, Harry. I <em>will</em> have you on August 30<sup>th</sup>.” With that, he gave Harry a peck on the cheek and left him alone.</p><p> </p><p>~!~</p><p> </p><p>“Dad!” Draco shouted after he finished reading Harry's letter. It had been sitting on his desk for over a week now but he’d been too afraid and too busy wallowing in self-pity to open it. Only innate curiosity of the unknown finally convinced him to read it.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments later, two sets of hurried footsteps were heard coming down the hall toward Draco's room before the door burst open.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco, is everything alright?” A frantic Narcissa asked as she rushed to her son.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, mum.” He said as he waved her away. “I told you Harry loves <em>me</em> not that Harrison fucker.” Draco handed his father the letter to read.</p><p> </p><p>“Watch your language, young man.” Narcissa scolded.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. “I’m seventeen; I can do and say what I wish.”</p><p> </p><p>“That may be true, but I am your mother and you’ll listen to me while you’re living under our roof.” She stated as she smoothed down an unruly piece of her son’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to say I agree with Draco's choice of words.” Lucius said as he finished reading the letter.</p><p> </p><p>“His uncle <em>sold</em> him!” Draco exclaimed loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my.” Narcissa said softly, bringing a hand to her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“That can’t possibly be legal.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius gave the letter back to Draco. “Unfortunately, it is. It’s not a very common practice nowadays, but they never made it illegal. Harry was still underage when his legal guardians made the contract, therefore, it can’t be undone.</p><p> </p><p>“However, if we could get a copy of the contract, there might be a chance of finding a loophole.” Lucius explained.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not very likely to happen. There <em>has</em> to be something else we can do. We have hundreds of books filled with the old laws we could look through, see if we can find something in one of them.” Draco suggested as calmly as he could.</p><p> </p><p>With a small shrug, Lucius replied, “It’s worth a shot.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was August 29<sup>th</sup> and Harry was lying on his bed, watching the light fade from his room and rubbing his belly. Eric had just left after receiving his good night kiss. He hadn’t tried anything else since the one time he attempted to give Harry a hand job through his pants.</p><p> </p><p>The conversation Harry's aunt and cousin were having floated in through the door that Eric had never bothered to close when he left. He allowed the sound to go in and out of focus in his mind until he heard the doorbell ring.</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause in the speech and then the sound of Petunia’s shoes clacking across the overly polished kitchen floor. The door was opened but Harry couldn’t hear what was being discussed.</p><p> </p><p>“Boy, get down here!” His aunt’s shrill voice pierced the relative silence around him. With a sigh, Harry stood and cast the glamour on his stomach before heading out of his room.</p><p> </p><p>When he was near the bottom of the stairs, Harry glanced up at the door to see who was looking for him. He only needed to see the white-blonde hair to know exactly who it was and for him to freeze with his foot in mid-air as he descended the last step.</p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to spend so much time in close proximity with two wizards, Mrs. Dursley hurried back to the kitchen when neither boy said anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco.” Harry finally choked out. The young Malfoy was across the hall in two seconds flat.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry.” He whispered as he held the brunette tightly and kissed his temple.</p><p> </p><p>Harry suddenly pulled out of his grip, wide-eyed, and said quietly, “Not here.” He took a hold of Draco's hand and dragged him up the stairs to his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Once the door was closed and locked behind them, Harry threw himself into Draco's embrace and began sobbing into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Softly shushing him, Draco gently rubbed Harry's back and took him over to the bed. They sat down, Harry on his lap, and waited as he cried himself out.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you reply to my letter?” Harry asked sometime later, the sun almost completely gone now.</p><p> </p><p>“I had it for a week before I even read it. I was too afraid that it was rejection from you. When I finally did read it, I immediately started looking for a solution and completely forgot about writing you back.” Draco explained.</p><p> </p><p>Looking hopeful, Harry asked, “Did you find anything?”</p><p> </p><p>With a sad sigh Draco replied, “No. Mum, Dad, and I searched through almost every law book we could find in our library. I haven’t slept properly in nearly three weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Harry whispered guiltily.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rested his head on top of Harry's. “I’m the one who should be sorry. I should have written back the moment I remembered but I didn’t want to stop looking.”</p><p> </p><p>“At least you tried.” He said, glancing up from the blonde’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Not nearly hard enough.” Draco sighed. A thought suddenly occurred to him and he pulled Harry off his lap so they were sitting next to each. Turning toward the brunette and glancing at his stomach, he asked, “Didn’t you say you’re pregnant?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry reached for his wand on the nightstand and removed the glamour. His shirt tightened as his stomach grew. At nearly six months, he was more the half the size he would be by the end.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t start getting bigger until I was already here.” Harry explained. “Half way through July, I woke up one morning and it was just kind of there. Since then, it hasn’t stopped growing.” He pulled up his shirt, exposing the bump. “I just put two and two together from what Eric told me. He reminds me every single day what he wants me for.”</p><p> </p><p>A pale hand came to rest on Harry's belly. “About the time I wrote you, I started getting fluttery feelings. Now they’re becoming pretty solid kicks. Dr-Draco…” Both boys looked up from the baby bump into each other’s eyes, tears flooding the green ones. “I don’t want it to die.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco’s hand left Harry’s stomach and both of them came up to cup his face. “I will NOT let that happen.” He stated as he wiped away the tears that were now falling from his beloved’s eyes. “I don’t care what I have to do. I’ll convince him to let you carry it to term so that I can raise it. Even if that means we can never see you again, I won’t let your baby be killed by that man.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s your baby too. And I don’t want that to happen either.” Harry sniffled and buried his face in Draco's chest again.</p><p> </p><p>“Neither do I.” Draco said softly, “But it may be our only option.”</p><p> </p><p>It was silent for a while as they each tried to think of any possible way to get Harry out of the contract, keep the baby alive, or preferably, both.</p><p> </p><p>Finally Draco just decided to get their minds off of it and broke the silence with, “You said you can feel it moving now. Can I?” He asked, putting a hand back on Harry's belly.</p><p> </p><p>“It hasn’t moved for a while now. I think it’s asleep and I’d rather it stay that way for a while. It seems to think my bladder is a punching bag and every time I get hit there, I have to rush to the bathroom.” Harry softly replied as one of his hands joined Draco's.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you tell me if he wakes up?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry tilted his head back and gave the blonde a small smile. “Of course and… he?”</p><p> </p><p>“Or she. I just think it’s weird calling the baby “it”.” Draco replied as he lay back on the bed and pulled Harry down with him.</p><p> </p><p>With his head on the blonde’s chest, Harry snuggled as close as he could get into Draco's side and breathed, “Why does the bad stuff always happen to me?” It was a good twenty minutes later before either of them spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>Harry suddenly broke the silence with a groan and whined, “I was almost asleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is something wrong?” Draco asked as he gazed down at the mop of dark hair resting on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, something’s wrong. Your child woke up and is trying to play hacky sack with my kidney.” Harry replied with a small yawn.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, one of Draco’s hands flew to Harry’s belly and began feeling for any movement. A few seconds later, he felt a soft thump under his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Amazing.” Draco whispered in awe. “I’ve never felt a baby kick before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco felt another bump. “Well, I don’t have any aunts or uncles and I’ve never known anyone while they were pregnant.” He replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Me neither.” Harry brought his hand to Draco’s and waited for the familiar bumping against his palm.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry…” Draco sighed softly, not entirely sure what he wanted to say.</p><p> </p><p>The raven-haired boy in question glanced up at the pale face above him. “Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>Instead of words, Draco captured the other boy’s lips in a gentle kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Draco.” Harry murmured a moment later when the pair pulled apart to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, too.” The blonde replied just as quietly before kissing Harry breathless once more.</p><p> </p><p>As the two continued to make-out, clothing was slowly shed until they were naked and writhing together.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you.” Harry muttered against his lover’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Draco had no trouble complying with this request. “Lie down, love.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled onto his back and spread his legs apart to give Draco access to his most intimate place.</p><p> </p><p>“Wand, wand, where’s my wand?” Draco sing-songed as he looked for the thin piece of wood amongst their discarded clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Once found, Draco settled himself on his knees between Harry’s quidditch toned thighs. He quickly cast a pair of familiar spells. One to stretch the awaiting entrance and one to lubricate it. He also cast a silencing charm on the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready, love?” He asked, stroking his own erection a few times.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Harry hissed, watching the erotic scene before him.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, Draco pressed the head of his cock against Harry’s pucker, the ring of muscle giving way instantaneously. He slowly pushed forward until their hips were flush against each other. Then he waited a moment for the other boy to get used to the intrusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me, Draco.” Harry finally commanded.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde chuckled but complied.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooohh.” Harry moaned when his prostate was expertly struck almost at once.</p><p> </p><p>Draco set a hard, slow pace and Harry met his thrusts with equal fervor.</p><p> </p><p>“Faster, baby, please. More!”</p><p> </p><p>Being pregnant, Harry was hornier than he’d ever been in his entire life.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Harry.” Draco moaned loudly and followed his lover’s request.</p><p> </p><p>Far too soon, Draco was filling Harry with his seed while Harry’s splashed against both of their stomachs.</p><p> </p><p>Retrieving his wand once again, Draco cleaned them up before making himself comfortable in Harry’s embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve missed you so much.” Harry mumbled against a pale chest.</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled down at his lover. “I’ve missed you, too.” He kissed Harry’s temple.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s getting late.” Harry stated, glancing at the clock on his nightstand and noticing that it was after six. “You need to go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? What’s wrong, love?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked away. “He’ll be here soon to give me a good night kiss.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco’s arms unconsciously tightened around the body within them. “It’s not right.” He seethed.</p><p> </p><p>“I know it’s not.” Harry reiterated. “But there’s nothing we can do right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco suddenly sat up, the dark-haired boy still in his arms. “I’m not giving up. I still have a day to figure this out.” He insisted.</p><p> </p><p>The pair fell silent as Draco finally extracted himself from the bed and began to redress himself. Harry joined him in his task.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not ready to leave.” Draco stated, fully clothed once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Me neither.” Harry added as he pulled his shirt over his head. They both looked down at the fabric stretched over his belly.</p><p> </p><p>A moment later, it was gone as Harry cast a glamour over himself.</p><p> </p><p>Draco drew his brows together. “I don’t like that.” He stated his disproval over the disappearance of his child.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s necessary though.” Harry sighed.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde nodded his understanding.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Harry asked, almost choking on tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry stood in his window, watching Draco’s retreating back only to note a familiar car already parked outside the house. He watched as Eric exited the vehicle and walked up the sidewalk.</p><p> </p><p>Draco stopped and the two seemed to share a few words before the blonde continued on his way, likely to look for a safe point to apparate from.</p><p> </p><p>“Friend of yours?” Eric asked upon entering Harry’s bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Harry flatly replied.</p><p> </p><p>“He seemed nice. What did he want?”</p><p> </p><p>Blatantly keeping his attention off the other man, Harry replied, “He is and he just wanted to offer his congratulations.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is he coming tomorrow?” Eric asked next.</p><p> </p><p><em>He came today.</em> Harry couldn’t keep the small grin off his face at this own thoughts. “I hope so.” He finally replied out loud.</p><p> </p><p>Eric gave Harry a funny look. “You seem different today, Harry.” He stated.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m… sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get me wrong,” Eric started as he took a seat on Harry’s bed. “You seem happier today than usual. Excited for tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry finally turned to look at the man he was being forced to marry. “Something like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Eric patted the space next to him and Harry slowly moved to fill it. “This is the last innocent kiss before we’re married, Harry.” He said before his lips descended upon the boy’s.</p><p> </p><p>For the umpteenth time, Harry remained motionless.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Eric pulled away and stood up. “I’ll be here in the morning with your wedding attire.” He said as he walked toward the door. “Then I have a hair and manicure appointment for you. Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and Eric left.</p><p> </p><p>~!~</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Yesyesyesyesyesyes yes!” Draco shouted and rose from his seat.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius entered the manor library a moment later. “What is it, Draco?”</p><p> </p><p>“I finally found what we need!” He bellowed and marked the page in the book he was reading. “I need to get ready.”</p><p> </p><p>~!~</p><p> </p><p>Harry stared at reflection in the mirror of his dressing room and tugged at his robes. They were white trimmed with gold. Traditional bridal robes, he was told. He had no idea what Eric would be wearing.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not ready for this.” He murmured to himself. A sudden knock on the door had Harry starting. “Come in.”</p><p> </p><p>A familiar head of bushy, brown hair followed by red entered the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Ron, Hermione!” Harry shouted. The trio ran to each other and embraced.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, you look lovely in your bridal robes.” Hermione said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, congratulations, mate. We just don’t get why you never told us about this guy.” Ron added.</p><p> </p><p>Harry look became crestfallen.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, what is it, Harry? Cold feet.” Hermione asked her friend caringly.</p><p> </p><p>“The coldest.” Harry replied stone-faced.</p><p> </p><p>“What’d ya mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Before replying, Harry locked the door and cast a silencing charm. Then he quickly told them the story of how his uncle sold him to this man.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Harry, that’s awful. Why didn’t you tell us?” She asked with slightly damp cheeks, having teared up during Harry’s narrative. Ron’s face was red with anger.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t want you to worry about me, especially since there’s nothing we can do about it.” Harry explained.</p><p> </p><p>“There has to be something-”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head harshly, interrupting his friend’s words. “Draco already-”</p><p> </p><p>“Draco?” Both Ron and Hermione interjected suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled a bit at the thought of his blonde lover. He forgot though, Hermione and Ron didn’t know about his relationship with Draco either. Neither of them had thought their friends would take it well and they had agreed to keep it a secret for a while.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco and I… we’re in love.” He stated simply. Then he explained the true nature of his relationship with the young Malfoy, though he chose to leave about the bit where he got pregnant. He didn’t want to put his friends into shock.</p><p> </p><p>“…And he’s been looking for a way out of the contract ever since.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s so sweet.” Hermione gushed.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s so weird.” Ron stammered. “How can you be with a Malfoy?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry gave his friend a hard look. “He’s not the same git he was in first year, Ron. He… he’s changed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, whatever floats your boat, Harry. As long as he’s good to you, I’m good.” Ron explained.</p><p> </p><p>“He is good to me.” Harry said with a cheesy grin.</p><p> </p><p>Just then another knock sounded throughout the room. Harry got up to answer the locked the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>A young witch Harry recognized as the wedding planner said, “It’s almost time, Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I’ll be right out.” He made to shut the door again, but was quickly stopped.</p><p> </p><p>“Also, Eric wants you to take this potion.” She produced a vial of dark blue liquid.</p><p> </p><p>Harry took it from her and asked warily, “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a mood-evening potion. Usually it’s for pregnant witches or wizards, but Eric is afraid you’ll become emotional during the ceremony. So he’d like you to take it.” She explained in a rush.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay.” He said and unceremoniously shut the door in the woman’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s time.” He told Ron and Hermione as he made his way back to them. He set the potion aside, opting not to take it.</p><p> </p><p>The trio walked to the door together.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry, Harry.” Hermione murmured, tears building in her brown eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Ron clapped him on the shoulder and gave him a sad look.</p><p> </p><p>Holding hands, Harry’s friends made their way from the room.</p><p> </p><p>Harry followed slowly behind them and went to stand at his mark to wait for the music to begin with no small amount of trepidation.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready, Harry.” The wedding planner quietly asked him as she walked up to him once more.</p><p> </p><p>Not trusting his voice, Harry managed a small nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, here we go.” She walked around the corner and not a moment later soft, classical music began to fill the air.</p><p> </p><p>Harry took a deep breath and walked around the corner into the main hall, his eyes immediately assaulted by the bright light of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Every eye was on Harry as he made his way down the aisle toward his unfortunate intended. The dark-haired boy noted his friends amongst the hundreds of strangers but try as he might, he could not locate the blonde hair that belonged to his lover.</p><p> </p><p><em>He didn’t come. </em>Harry thought sadly, trying to keep his tears back. <em>Maybe he gave up or just couldn’t watch me given away to another man.</em></p><p> </p><p>After what felt like an eternity, Harry reached the altar where Eric took a hold of his hand with a breathtaking smile, breathtaking to the rest of the room, at least. He was wearing a set of robes similar to Harry’s only his were black with silver trim.</p><p> </p><p>As the music quieted down and the occupants of the room retook their seats, the official spoke up. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union between these two lovers, Harry and Eric…”</p><p> </p><p>Harry couldn’t help but to tune out the rest of the introduction. His attention was currently focused on trying not to cry.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry… Harry…”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s just a little nervous.” Eric explained to the crowd with a playful smile. A few people laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I said: do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?” The official reiterated.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh, yes, I do.” Harry responded somberly.</p><p> </p><p>“And do you, Eric, take Harry to be your lawfully wedded husband?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do.”</p><p> </p><p>The official closed his book. “It’s time to exchange the rings.”</p><p> </p><p>Together, both males reached into their robes to pull a ring out of an inner pocket. Harry’s hand grazed the contract as he did so. He always kept his copy on him, just so he could check and see if it was destructible yet.</p><p> </p><p>Hands shaking, Harry held out his left for Eric to slide his ring on before performing the same action on the other man.</p><p> </p><p>With a smile, the official announced, “I now pronounce you partners for life. You may k-”</p><p> </p><p>“WAIT!” A voice suddenly shouted from the back of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Eric, along with most of the room, snapped their attention toward the one who spoke and Harry smiled a real, breathtaking smile. Eric however, looked ready to kill.</p><p> </p><p>Draco Malfoy, quickly followed by Lucius and Narcissa, marched his way down the aisle toward the almost married pair.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t marry him.” Draco stated smugly to the red-faced Eric.</p><p> </p><p>Anger dripping from his voice, Eric said, “I can and I’m going to. I paid for him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Irrelevant.” The blonde said as he pulled a torn out book page from his pocket. He handed the parchment over to Harrison and said, “Read the circled passage.”</p><p> </p><p>Eric did so and everyone watched as his brows slowly rose until they had nearly disappeared into his hair. He laughed nervously. “So, Harry’s not pregnant.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco turned a soft smile on Harry. “I think now’s the time, love.”</p><p> </p><p>With a smile of his own, Harry pulled out his wand and dropped the glamour on his body. The robes on his body stretched around the large belly that suddenly appeared.</p><p> </p><p>Several gasps were heard throughout the room. One woman even fainted.</p><p> </p><p>“This…” Draco laid a hand on Harry’s pregnant stomach. “…is mine.” He then turned his attention to Harry. “He can’t marry you if you’re already pregnant with someone else’s child.” He explained. “It took forever to find because I was looking in marriage law books and I barely found this as a side-note in a pregnancy law book for witches.”</p><p> </p><p>“The contract is null and void.” He loudly announced to the room, especially Eric.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing these words, Harry pulled his copy of the contract from within his robes and tore it to pieces. “Ha!” He exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“You. Little. Slut.” Eric raised his arm in a clear attempted to back hand Harry, but Draco reacted faster and punched the man in the mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare touch him again.” Draco seethed.</p><p> </p><p>Eric wiped blood from his lip. “You ruined everything!” He screeched.</p><p> </p><p>“What did I ruin?” Draco asked sarcastically. “Your plan to legally rape Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>Gasps sounded around the room once more.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right.” Draco announced to the room. “Everything you’ve read in the papers and magazines has been a lie. Harry didn’t want any of this. He was sold when he was sixteen.”</p><p> </p><p>More gasps and two more women fainted.</p><p> </p><p>Harry suddenly threw his arms around his blonde lover. “Thank you so much, Draco.” He cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh. Shh. It’s alright now.” The blonde returned the gestured. “Let’s go home.”</p><p> </p><p>“With you?” Harry asked hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>Draco laughed lightly. “Of course, with me, love.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry then pulled Draco down for a sweet kiss. “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on facebook for updates here: https://www.facebook.com/natasha.kochis.3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>